disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Judy Hops
Judy Hops (ang. Judy Hopps) to postać z filmu Zwierzogród. Opis Osobowość Króliki to zwierzęta raczej płochliwe, unikające kłopotów, ceniące życie w spokoju, nie potrzebujące adrenaliny i choćby małej dawki stresu. Judy jest jednak inna niż stateczna i żyjąca w harmonii wiejska społeczność. Chciała zostać policjantką, ścigać przestępców po ulicach, wpadać w tarapaty, żyć z podwyższonym tętnem, toteż była rozczarowana gdy komendant Bogo jako pierwsze zadanie przydzielił jej kontrolę parkometrów. Przede wszystkim ma głębokie poczucie niesprawiedliwości i chętnie manifestowaną potrzebę naprawy świata. Judy jest niezwykle ambitną, waleczną, zawziętą, charakterną, upartą i zdeterminowaną idealistką. Za wszelką cenę chce udowodnić wszystkim, iż zasługuje na swoją posadę w Zwierzogrodzkiej policji. Króliczka jest również niezwykle odważna i pewna siebie. Jak sama twierdzi nie wie kiedy odpuścić. Wygląd Jest to ładna, młoda i wysportowana króliczka o smukłej sylwetce i pięknych, dużych, fioletowych oczach, odziedziczonych po swojej matce. Jej krótka, aczkolwiek puszysta sierść jest barwy szarej z elementami bieli na spodzie łap, ogonie i głowie, a także czerni na końcówkach uszu. Posiada długie i silne kończyny tylne, umożliwiające jej szybkie bieganie i skakanie. Ma również krótki, niewielki, puszysty, biały ogon oraz długie, owalne, sterczące ku górze uszy. Nos, okolice ust, paznokcie, a także wnętrze uszu Judy, mają kolor różowy. Króliczka podczas służby ubrana jest w kombinezon, którego górna część jest jasnoniebieska, zaś dolna granatowa, nosi ona również czarną kamizelkę, na której widnieje złota, policyjna odznaka. Na kolanach oraz łapach założone ma ochraniacze. Dodatkowym wyposażeniem stroju Judy jest czarny pas z wieloma niezbędnymi do jej pracy przyrządami w tym gazem przeciw lisom, który dostała przed wyjazdem do Zwierzogrodu od swoich rodziców. Umiejętności Będąc uczniem Akademii policyjnej, Judy głównie skupiała się na trenowaniu kondycji, aby przejść wszystkie egzaminy. Do jej głównych umiejętności należą bardzo szybki bieg, dobry słuch oraz wysokie skakanie. Historia Zwierzogród Marzeniem Judy było zostanie policjantką. Pokazała to już w dzieciństwie na przedstawieniu, w którym występowała. Pokazała też, że jest odważna, stając w obronie swoich przyjaciół przed Gideonem Gryzem, który ukradł im bilety. Mimo odniesionych zadrapań, odzyskała skradzione bilety. Piętnaście lat później zaczyna się właściwi historia. Judy trafia do akademii policyjnej, gdzie ma ogromne problemy i nikt nie przypuszcza, że zostanie kiedykolwiek policjantką. Ta jednak się nie poddaje i ostatecznie kończy z najlepszym wynikiem na roku. Po skończeniu Akademii Judy otrzymuje gratulacje od burmistrza Lewina Grzywalskiego i wyjeżdża do Zwierzogrodu. Wcześniej otrzymuje też od troskliwego taty gaz na lisy i poradę, aby na nie uważała, gdyż są najgorsze. W mieście zachwyca się potężną metropolią. Mimo, że była najlepsza na roku zostaje przydzielona przez komendanta Bogo do parkometrów. Chcąc pokazać, że może więcej niż wygląda, wlepia 200 mandatów do południa, choć wystarczy 100 dziennie. Widzi też podejrzanego lisa, za którym wchodzi do lodziarni dla słoni. Tam jest świadkiem, jak lis chce kupić Jumbo-loda dla swojego synka, a właściciel odmawia sprzedaży. Judy staje w obronie lisa, grożąc konsekwencjami za niedopatrzenia przepisów BHP, jeśli słoń nie sprzeda lisowi loda. Ponieważ lis zapomniał portfela, Judy płaci za loda. Na zewnątrz przyjmuje podziękowania i poznaje imię lisa - Nick Bajer. Jego synkowi mówi, ze jeśli chce zostać słoniem, to nim zostanie, bo w Zwierzogrodzie wszystko jest możliwe. Żegna się z lisami i wraca do wlepiania mandatów. Nieco później po raz kolejny spotyka lisy, jednak tym razem z zaskoczeniem obserwuje, jak te najpierw topią Jumbo-loda, a następnie w Tundrówce tworzą z niego wiele lodołapek. Widzi też, jak sprzedają lodołapki po 2 dolary za sztukę, zgarniając na tym sporo kasy. Jej cierpliwość wyczerpuje się, gdy widzi, że także drewno pozostałe z patyków, sprzedają na mysiej budowie jako "drewno wiśniowe". Judy jest załamana, że została tak oszukana. Postanawia rozmówić się z lisem, co następuje, gdy tylko jego wspólnik - Feniek - odjeżdża po otrzymaniu swojej doli. Judy od razu wyrzuca Nickowi, że ją oszukał, gdy ten kieruje jej spojrzenie w lewo, wskazując innego podejrzanego, a sam się oddala, Judy rusza za nim, cały czas próbując mu udowodnić winę. Nie jest jednak w stanie obejść jego argumentów a do tego słyszy przykrą prawdę o sobie - zamiast być gliną, robi za parkingową a niedługo zapewne się załamie i wróci do Szarakówka by sadzić marchewkę. Na koniec, nazwana głupim królikiem, próbuje się wybronić, jednak wchodzi w mokry beton a lis się oddala. Judy jest załamana pierwszym dniem pracy. Wraca do domu i rozmawia przez telefon z rodzicami tłumacząc, ze wszystko jest tak jak sobie wymarzyła, choć nie jest to prawdą. Następnego dnia Judy znów robi za parkingową i wysłuchuje licznych nieprzyjemności ze strony kierowców. Zaczepiona przez jednego z obywateli tłumaczy mu, że skargę może złożyć na piśmie. Ten jednak nie chce skarżyć, a nakazuje policjantce gonić złodzieja. Judy od razu się rozwesela i przystępuje do pościgu. Łamiąc rozkazy kontynuuje pościg, wchodząc przy tym do dzielnicy ryjówek. Ratuje wiele z nich, zapobiegając zawaleniu się pchniętych przez złodzieja domów. Łapie złodzieja, gdy ten jedzie na dachu pociągu dla ryjówek, jednak on upadając kopie pączka, który pędzi by zmiażdżyć inną ryjówkę. Judy łapie paczka w ostatniej chwili, za co wdzięczna ryjówka dziękuje. Łapie też złodziejską łasicę, nakładając na nią pączka. Na komisariacie zostaje wezwana na rozmowę z komendantem. Ten nie jest zadowolony z jej zachowania, gdyż jak twierdzi naraziła wielu obywateli i złamała rozkazy, by złapać łasicę, która ukradła "gnijące cebule". Judy próbuje wytłumaczyć, ze te cebulki to rzadka odmiana z rodziny storczykowatych, bardzo cenna, jednak ten nie słucha jej. Gdy do gabinetu wpada pani Wydralska, która żąda odnalezienia jej męża, Judy widząc, ze komendant próbuje ją spławić, przyjmuje wyzwanie. Po jej wyproszeniu przez komendanta, tan każe Hops wszystko odwołać i chce aby za niesubordynację oddała blachę. Po otwarciu drzwi pojawia się jednak wiceburmistrz Obłoczek, która jest zachwycona, ze to Judy zajmie się to sprawą. Komendant po jej wyjściu nie mając wyboru, daje Judy 48 godzin na rozwiązanie sprawy, albo ta będzie musiała odejść z policji. Judy od Pazuriana w recepcji otrzymuje akta sprawy. Patrząc przez dno butelki jak przez lupę, an zdjęcie z monitoringu, zauważa , że zaginiony Wydralski kupił lodołapkę od dobrze jej już znanego Nicka Bajera. Posterunkowa czym prędzej odnajduje na ulicy Bajera, który nie jest skory do współpracy. Judy nagrywa jednak na dyktafon w długopisie-marchewce jego zeznania, które wskazują, ze robi on przekręty podatkowe. Tym samym sprytny królik zmusza lisa do pomocy. Ten wskazuje jej, że Wydralskiego można spotkać w klubie dla naturalistów. Na miejscu Judy jest zniesmaczona brakiem ubrań u użytkowników klubu, jednak wchodzi by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. W rozmowie z odźwiernym i słonicą wychwytuje i notuje numer rejestracyjny samochodu, którym odjechał Wydralski. W celu sprawdzenia numeru Judy udaje się do wydziału komunikacji, gdzie Nick ma znajomego. Jest zawiedziona, ze pracują tam leniwce, gdyż zależy jej na czasie. Jej frustracja wzrasta, gdy powolnemu leniwcowi wpisanie numeru do komputera przerywa Nick swoim żartem. Gdy w końcu Judy otrzymuje dane właściciela samochodu i wychodzi by udać się pod wskazany adres, jest zaszokowana, że nastała noc - wizyta w urzędzie zajęła naprawdę dużo z jej krótkiego czasu. Na parkingu limuzyn w Tundrówce Judy nie ma nakazu na przeszukanie. Sprytnie wyrzuca dyktafon w długopisie za płot. Gdy Nick się wspina, Judy przekopuje się pod płotem i przejmuje dyktafon - weszła bez nakazu, bo widziała jak ktoś włamuje się. W dalszym ciągu trzyma lisa w szachu i zmusza go do współpracy. Bierze się za przeszukanie limuzyny, którą ostatnio jechał Wydralski. Widzi liczne ślady pazurów i walki. Gdy chce się im dokładniej przyjrzeć, zostaje odciągnięta przez Nicka, który zorientował się ze to samochód wielkiego mafioza i postanowił uciekać. Judy wraz ze swym przymusowym pomagierem zostają schwytani i doprowadzeni do pana B. Judy nie boi się ryjówki i przysięga, że posadzi go za kratki, za to, co zrobił Wydralskiemu. Jest przerażona, gdy pan B stosuje plan B i chce ją wrzucić do mroźnej przepaści. Ratuje ją córka pana B, której jak się okazuje Judy poprzedniego dnia uratowała życie przed pędzącym pączkiem. W zamian za to pan B postanawia pomóc policjantce w śledztwie. Zaprasza ją na wesele córki a później kieruje śledztwo do swego kierowcy, który został zaatakowany przez wściekłego Wydralskiego. Mówi też, ze Wydralski chciał z nim porozmawiać o "skowyjcach", którymi się martwił. W Las Padas Judy wciąż ciągając za sobą Nicka kontynuuje śledztwo. Chce porozmawiać z kierowcą pana B, jednak ten nagle dostaje ataku szału i ich atakuje. Uciekając przed panterą, Judy wzywa wsparcie. Jej wezwanie obiera Pazurian, wysyłając wsparcie. Judy z Nickiem ucieka przed panterą. Gdy udaje się im przykuć napastnika do latarni ulicznej, przez nieuwagę Nicka, spadają w przepaść. Judy łapie lisa oraz lianę i kołysając się na niej, puszcza w odpowiednim momencie. Oboje lądują na innych lianach, gdzie Nick dziękuje jej za ratunek, a ta nazywa go "lisiem pysiem", po czym spadają. Na dole Hops wraz z lisem zostaje odnaleziona przez wezwane wsparcie. Bogo chce aby oddała odznakę, jednak ratuje ją Nick, twierdząc, że policjantka ma jeszcze 10 godzin na zakończenie sprawy. Judy z lisem wjeżdżają kolejką na górę, gdzie ta spodziewa się spotkać przykutego świadka. Po drodze wysłuchuje opowiadania Nicka z jego dzieciństwa i współczuje mu. Na górze Hops jest zawiedziona, gdyż świadek zniknął. Idąc za radą lisa postanawia przejrzeć miejski monitoring, w czym pomaga jej wiceburmistrz Obłoczek w ratuszu. Okazuje się, że świadka uprowadziły kojoty furgonetką. Królik sądzi, że to je Wydralski nazywał "skowyjcami". Judy na nagraniu traci furgon w tunelu, jednak Nick naprowadza ją na awaryjny tunel, gdzie furgon wyjechał. Policjantka udaje się z lisem w miejsce, gdzie wóz dotarł - do tajnego kompleksu badawczego za miastem. Na miejscu Judy po raz kolejny ocala Nicka, wyjąc, co wywołuje wycie kojotów strażników. Dzięki temu policjantka z towarzyszem może wkraść się do kompleksu. W środku Judy odnajduje wszystkie więzione zwierzęta oraz Wydralskiego. Nagrywa też rozmowę burmistrza z doktorem z której wynika, ze to on kazał więzić zdziczałe zwierzęta. Do Judy w tym momencie dzwonią rodzice, przez co policjantka i Nick zostają wykryci. Ta ratuje ich, proponując ucieczkę kanałami przez sedes. Na dole wpada do wody i przez jakiś czas się nie wynurza. W końcu jednak wypływa na powierzchnię. Po powrocie na górę dzwoni po wsparcie i bierze udział w zatrzymaniu burmistrza oraz wyprowadzeniu wszystkich porwanych zwierząt. Zyskuje przychylność komendanta i kolegów z policji. Następnego dnia ma wypowiedzieć się w mediach. Od Nicka odbiera cenną lekcję - ma zadawać sobie pytania i odpowiadać na swoje. Proponuje też lisowi zostanie jej partnerem dając mu formularz rekrutacji do policji. Wypowiadając się w mediach mówi, ze tylko drapieżniki dziczeją, gdyż maja to w genach. Po wypowiedzi rozmawia z Nickiem, który wystawia ją na próbę. Ta sięga po gaz na lisy czym szokuje niedoszłego partnera. Ten oddaje jej formularz i odrzuca propozycję, wychodząc zawiedziony. Judy chce go zatrzymać, ale powstrzymuje ją tłum reporterów. Judy idzie na rozmowę z nową panią burmistrz Obłoczek oraz komendantem. Po drodze rozmawia z Pazurianem, którego przenieśli do archiwum, ponieważ w recepcji nie może być twarzy drapieżnika. Coraz bardziej dobija ją to, co zrobiła przez swoją wypowiedź. Na rozmowie pani burmistrz i komendant chcą, by Judy została twarzą reklamową policji. Ta jednak odmawia i oddaje odznakę, czując winę za panikę, jaką wywołała. Wracając do domu w autobusie widzi jak zwierzęta stronią i boją się drapieżników - jest coraz bardziej przybita. W rodzinnym Szarakówku Judy sprzedaje marchew, ale jest przybita. Nie dość że spowodował panikę w mieście to jeszcze zraniła Nicka, z którym wyraźnie zaczęła się dogadywać. Spotyka też Gideona Gryza i jest zdumiona ze z takiego łobuza wyrósł dobry piekarz. W rozmowie słyszy też nazwę "skowyjce" co naprowadza ja na trop. Okazuje się, ze są to kwiaty, które mogą powodować dziczenie zwierząt. Judy uświadamia sobie, że to o nich mówił Wydralski i prosi o kluczyki. Jedzie do Zwierzogrodu z zamiarem odkręcenia tego, co wywołała. W mieście widzi furgon Feńka, do którego puka i prosi o pomoc w znalezieniu Nicka. Wkrótce potem znajduje lisa pod mostem. Schodzi i tłumaczy mu co odkryła. Widzi, ze ten nie jest tym zbyt zainteresowany. Przeprasza go za to, jak się zachowała i przyznaje że była tylko głupim królikiem. Płacząc wyznaje, ze nie chce, by cierpiały przez nią wszystkie drapieżniki w mieście, oraz że lis będzie maił rację, nienawidząc jej. Ku jej zdziwieniu lis nagrywa jej wyznanie i postanawia jej pomóc. Judy przez chwilę tuli się do niego, chcą odzyskać nagranie, po czym oboje ruszają w poszukiwaniu dowodów. Hops uświadamia sobie, że przestępca, którego goniła drugiego dnia służby ukradł właśnie cebulki skowyjców. Z Nickiem go odnajduje, ale ten nie chce pomóc. Dopiero, gdy Judy wykorzystuje znajomości z panem B a łasica zawisa nad mroźną przepaścią - Judy uzyskuje potrzebne informacje. Wraz z Nickiem udaje się do tuneli kolejowych, gdzie zakrada się do wagonu, w którym baran Tryk produkuje jakieś specyfiki ze skowyjców. Judy podsłuchuje jego rozmowę i uświadamia sobie, ze to on na czyjeś zlecenie podawał zwierzętom wyciąg ze skowyjców by dziczały. Robił to strzelając z pistoletu pneumatycznego. Gdy baran podchodzi do drzwi, Judy wykopuje go z wagonu i zamyka, po czym postanawia ruszyć całym składem i dostarczyć dowody na policję. Judy udaje się ruszyć, jednak barany próbują odbić wagon. W wyniku ich ataku, policjantka zwisa przed pędzącym składem, trzymając za rogi zakleszczonego barana. Nakazuje Nickowi przyspieszyć i zostaje wyrzucona przez barana na dach. Tam w ostatniej chwili schyla się by nie uderzyć w światła sygnalizacyjne. Po wyjechaniu z tunelu zauważa pędzący w ich stronę pociąg oraz zwrotnicę. Nakazuje Nickowi przyspieszyć, a sama w odpowiednim momencie wykopuje barana z wagonu. Ten uderza w zwrotnicę i skład zgodnie z planem Judy mija jadący na czołówkę pociąg, niestety przewracając się z powodu dużej prędkości. Judy z Nickiem wyskakują z wagonu, który wybucha. Judy jest zawiedziona, gdyż sądzi, ze straciła wszystkie dowody. Z radości boleśnie uderza Nicka, gdy ten pokazuje ocalony ze składu pistolet z wyciągiem ze skowyjców. Policjantka prowadzi lisa przez muzeum historii naturalnej, chcąc jak najszybciej dostarczyć dowód na komisariat. W muzeum spotyka burmistrz Obłoczek wraz z ochroną. Ta chce pozyskać dowody. Judy orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, gdyż burmistrz nie mogła widzieć, gdzie ich szukać. Postanawia z Nickiem sama dostarczyć dowody. Widzi jak baran Tryk i ludzie burmistrz ją gonią. Uciekając rani się o kieł w nogę i upada. Uzyskuje pomoc od Nicka, który jej nie zostawia. Wraz z nim ucieka przez muzeum i obaj zostają zepchnięci na znajdującą się w głębokiej wnęce wystawę muzealną. Judy widzi jak burmistrz Obłoczek tłumaczy we powódki i wszystko sprytnie nagrywa marchewką. Gdy burmistrz strzela do Nicka, a ten dziczeje, Judy ucieka rzucając mu pluszową sarnę z wystawy. W dalszym ciągu nagrywa słowa burmistrz. Gdy dopada ją Nick, udaje śmierć tak, jak na dziecięcym przedstawieniu, po czym wstaje i zaskakuje burmistrz swoim chytrym planem. Na miejscu zjawiają się policjanci i komendant Bogo a Judy ma nagranie przyznania się do winy. W szpitalu odbiera podziękowania od pani Wydralskiej, której mąż został odtruty z działania skowyjców dzięki jej śledztwu. Na policyjnej akademii, Judy przemawia. Mówi, że nie wszystko jest tak piękne jak się marzy i że każdy zarówno duży jak i mały może zostać kim tylko chce. Twierdzi, ze niezależnie od pochodzenia każdy może się dogadać i razem funkcjonować. Daje też odznakę Nickowi Bajerowi i salutuje mu - lis został przyjęty dzięki niej do policji. Później na odprawie wraz z Nickiem otrzymuje zadanie schwytania pirata drogowego. Jadąc słyszy, jak nick narzeka na jej styl jazdy. Hamuje wówczas i lizana przez lisa lodołapka ląduje na jego twarzy. Zostaje nazwana "szczwanym królikiem" a sama nazywa nicka "głupim lisem". Zauważając pirata drogowego rusza w pościg. Po zatrzymaniu widzi, ze to Flash - ten sam leniwiec, który pomagał jej w wydziale komunikacji. Później Judy jest też z Nickiem na występie Gazzele. Relacje Nick Bajer mały|225pxNa początku znajomości relacje Judy z Nickiem nie są zbyt dobre. Lis nazywa młodą policjantkę "głupim królikiem" oraz zwraca się do niej pieszczotliwie "karotka", a Judy mówi, że Nick jest "szczwanym lisem", jednak z biegiem czasu, gdy wspólnie starają się rozwiązać sprawę zaginionych zwierząt, rodzi się między nimi przyjaźń. Po rozwiązaniu sprawy Judy proponuje lisowi aby ten również został funkcjonariuszem policji. Początkowo Nick obraża się na nią, ponieważ ta podczas konferencji prasowej wspomina, że dziczenie zwierząt jest prawdopodobnie uzależnione od genów drapieżników. Pod koniec filmu Nick decyduje się jednak na zostanie policjantem (zostając partnerem Judy), przy okazji stając się także pierwszym lisem piastującym to stanowisko. Pod koniec przekomarzając się, zamieniają się początkowymi określeniami – Nick mówi o niej "szczwany królik", a ta odpowiada: "głupi lis". Innymi określeniami jakimi się obdarowują w filmie, to oprócz wyżej wspomnianej Karotki są to m.in.: "Karota", "posterunkowa Okruszek", "Marchewa" (dla Judy) oraz "Misiu-Pysiu" (dla Nicka). Również pod koniec filmu lis pyta się Judy, czy ta go kocha, króliczyca przytakuje i razem zaczynają pogoń za piratem drogowym. Stu Hops Bonnie Hops Feniek Po Feńku widać, że podoba mu się jej zaradność, ewidentnie przypadła mu do gustu gdy udało jej się wycwanić Nicka. Pod koniec filmu skłonny był jej pomóc w odnalezieniu Nicka. Komendant Bogo Z początku Bogo traktuje Judy z pogardą, uważa że królik w policji to jakaś pomyłka, jest dla niej surowy i szuka okazji by ją zwolnić, ona zaś traktuje go z należytym szacunkiem oraz boi mu się przeciwstawić. Po tym jak Judy odnajduje zaginione zwierzęta, ich relacje diametralnie się zmieniają, Bogo zaczyna widzieć w niej prawdziwego oficera policji, wręcz ją podziwia. Na koniec filmu można wywnioskować, że utrzymują wzajemnie dobre relacje. Fru Fru Relacje między obiema dziewczynami są bardzo dobre i przyjazne, Judy często komplementuje jej ubiór i wygląd, a Fru Fru z szacunku do młodej policjantki nadaje swojej córce jej imię. Flash Na razie, nie wiadomo, jakie są między nimi relacje, choć można wywnioskować, że Flash jest dla niej stosunkowo miły, natomiast Judy lekko irytuje to, jak wolny jest Flash. Ciekawostki * Judy ma 24 lata, ponieważ chwilę przed odjazdem do Zwierzogrodu stwierdza, iż w momencie uczestnictwa w dziecięcym teatrzyku miała 9 lat, a od tego momentu do ukończenia akademii policyjnej minęło 15 lat. * W początkowej fazie filmu to Nick miał być głównym bohaterem, a Judy obejmowała role deuteragonisty, jednak w czasie produkcji ich role zostały odwrócone. * W angielskiej wersji filmu Judy posiada rangę "Officer", a w polskiej "Posterunkowy". W obu tych krajach jest to najniższy stopień policyjny. * Dan Łasica określa ją jako sierżant Zajęcza Warga, jednak jest to tylko przezwisko, (podobnie jak Judy określa go później określeniem Łysica (zamiast Łasica)). * Posiada długopis w kształcie marchewki z funkcją nagrywania. * Jej górna warga nie jest podzielona w przeciwieństwie do prawdziwych królików. * Jej nos drga, kiedy się boi, a uszy opadają, gdy jest smutna. * Będzie matką chrzestną nienarodzonej jeszcze córki Fru Fru, która dodatkowo otrzyma po niej imię. Zobacz też ar:جودي هوبز de:Judy Hopps en:Judy Hopps es:Judy Hopps fr:Judy Hopps id:Judy Hopps it:Judy Hopps nl:Judy Hopps pt-br:Judy Hopps ru:Джуди Хоппс zh:哈茱蒂 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Zwierzogród